Oh! The places you'll go
by shelvesinthecloset
Summary: One-shot collection based on Ino and various Naruto characters in random locations. Slice of life. First up: On the bus! Naruto, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten get a little too comfy on public transportation... (Please don't ask, I don't understand my brain either).


First a brief explanation about this collection:

Lately I've been inspired by these random scenes that don't really lead into a larger story worth writing, but definitely have a little something of their own worth sharing. Anyone have a funny request? Let me know. I've never done requests before, so I may or may not actually do that. But if so, give me a location and at least one character. We'll see what I come up with. As implied, the basic idea is Ino and various Naruto characters in little slice of life moments at random locations. Because I said so.

This one came to me, oddly enough, as I was sitting on a bus :P Surprise! AU. Obviously.

* * *

The old lady glared at the quartet seated across from her on the bus, feeling shocked and more than a little disturbed. The center of the group was a handsome, blonde male who was ginning cockily as if the world had just bowed down before him. The reason for his grin was most likely his companions. There was a beautiful redhead curled up under his right arm and leaning her head against his shoulder casually. Her eyes closed as if she were resting after a long day of work. It would have been a cute picture had it not been for his other two companions. The second was a stunning brunette, clinging possessively to his left arm where it lay stretched across her long legs, her other hand massaging the back of his neck as she smiled teasingly at him. And the third? The third was a gorgeous blonde sitting right on the man's lap as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Her head rested on his chest as she smiled up at him and he leaned down and gently kissed her cheek.

The little old lady froze in shock at their behaviour, before pulling the cord and exiting at the next stop. She'd rather walk then have to watch that.

"I think we made her uncomfortable," Naruto said a little guiltily.

"It's your fault your stupid limo broke down," Sakura mumbled through a yawn.

"I think we can give Ino full credit for this one, actually," Tenten said with a small grin.

"What?" Ino fake-shrieked. "I didn't even do anything!"

Tenten looked pointedly at the blonde girl cuddled up in Naruto's lap in the middle of a public bus.

"He's warm," Ino pouted, before letting it go with a huff. "Anyway, isn't that what we are trying to accomplish here anyway? I thought this was Operation: Make Naruto look like a stud so he can completely humiliate Sasuke…and Neji…and all the other jerks who are going to be at this party?"

"Although," Naruto said hesitantly, "not that I'm not enjoying myself immensely or anything – I am just not quite sure this plan is going to work…"

"What?" Ino said again, sitting up indignantly. "Are you doubting my acting skills?"

"No! Of course not," Naruto back-pedaled. "Just, well – mine, I guess. There's no way they are going to believe you three are sharing me."

"Psh, of course they will," Ino said, settling back into Naruto's chest. "They're men. Besides it's not so much as if we are sharing you – seriously? Girls don't do that. This is only because you are warm, and Tenten's bored, and Sakura is exhausted."

"Oh," Naruto said, slightly put off.

"Don't worry. You will definitely be the studliest man there. We'll make sure of that. It is what we promised in exchange for revenge, is it not?" Sakura pointed out, rubbing her eyes as she decided to officially join the land of the living. "And thanks, Ino, for joining in with us. With just Tenten and I, they would probably figure out it was revenge – but with you? Tonight is going to be awesome."

"So you two are meeting Sasuke and Neji at the doors?" Naruto asked to clarify.

"Yup!" Tenten said with a grin. "And Ino is your date to the party."

"Remind me again how _I_ got roped into this?" Ino asked.

"Because you're my friend! And you totally owe me for bailing you out of that date with Beard-guy," Sakura said matter-of-factly. "And you're perfect for this. Sasuke and Neji don't know that I know you, so they'll never suspect a thing."

"Fair enough," Ino said with a grin.

"You forgot one thing!" Naruto said with a smirk. "She gets to go on a date with me!"

"Yes, yes, Naruto. Of course. Movie stars just line up for the chance to date you, and Ino is so lucky to have that chance," Tenten said sarcastically.

* * *

...yup...

Review! Next up, At the club. Ino and Sakura with a smidgeon of GaaIno.


End file.
